


What If I Told You I Made It?

by bullshit_butler



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Half Infected Paul Matthews, Paul starts off not infected, Then he gets like half infected sorta, This is based off a text my friend sent me and then told me to write a fic based on it, and then he’s ok again, dw, enjoy yall, idk my shit is funny as fuck, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler
Summary: Based on the long text my friend sent me basically saying like what if Paul wasn’t really infected and he as just faking it to same Emma
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins(implied)
Kudos: 7





	What If I Told You I Made It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aredtricycle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredtricycle/gifts).



“Emmaaaaaa, I’m sorry you lost” Paul sang, wanting to fit in with the group watching him. He survived. Barely. Thankfully, his hatred towards music and theatre had built up a sort of immunity to the infection. Behind him, the small group of people he once called his friends were ready to pounce. 

“Paul?” Emma seemed scared, not able to see through Paul’s thick musical facade. Maybe that meant the others couldn't either.

“Emma, I’m sorry you lost your way” Paul sang again, making up lyrics as he went. If watching Disney movies with Alice at least twice a week taught him anything, it was how to make up rhymes like nobody’s business. He tried to somehow tell Emma he meant no harm without alerting the infected behind him.

“Paul, what the fuck? Paul, your scaring me” Emma said again, backing away from him. He couldn’t necessarily blame her, what with all the things they had endeared today. He danced around with her, singing some more and looking for a way to nod her in the direction of trust.

“What if I told you a story? That settled all the dust? I’m still the man you trust” Paul twirled Emma into his arms, face softening as hers became one of understanding for a millisecond, before activating her college theatre degree for the first time in years. They dance and sang, none of the infected ever suspecting a thing. If they did, they surely didn’t do anything about it. 

“No, get away from me. Your not Paul, your one of them!” Emma screamed.

“We must go on with the show” Paul kept singing as the others joined in. It was definitely harder now to resist the temptation of The Hive, having finally given in to the music. His brain was becoming foggier with each note he sang. He was starting to see blue.

Sh𝗂t.

“It’s inevitable. Inevitable. Inevitable” Paul sang, trying hard to not let his body be overrun by the musical spores.

“The apotheosis is upon us” Paul and the infected harmonized as he tried his hardest to shield his soul from the blue. It was like breaking glass. One swift movement was enough to shatter it. One quick blast. His hatred for the antics he was pursuing in alone was enough to break the barrier between the blue and the black. 

He made it. 

Him and Emma were still alive.

They made it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little bit ago and it still remains to be one of my favorite fics that I’ve written so thats fun


End file.
